


From the start, I was never Enough

by Chibi_Twan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace doesn't get out much, Ace is in charge of Level 6, Ace needs a hug, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Child Abuse, Crocodile might actually give a damn, Gen, Impel Down, Level 6, Marine Portgas D. Ace, Misunderstandings, Narcolepsy, Panic Attacks, Portgas D. Ace Lives, Portgas D. Ace Protection Squad, Portgas D. Ace-centric, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Portgas D. Ace, Thatch Needs A Hug, Thatch is confused, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 11:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25968841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Twan/pseuds/Chibi_Twan
Summary: Ace knew he couldn't afford to mess up, he needed to become the model Marine. Keeping any to all suspicions away from him.Then a new prisoner was brought down to level six.
Relationships: Crocodile & Portgas D. Ace, Portgas D. Ace & Whitebeard Pirates
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	From the start, I was never Enough

**Author's Note:**

> I read so many Marine AUs quite some time ago, I can't seem to find the ones I've read on AO3 or ffnet so I decided to try writing my own! I figured this would help me get back into the mindset for writing for the one piece fandom. I have one story in mind for Sanji but it's going to be a very long story, I need time to plan it all out and get started on it. So until then, I'm writing this!

Despite what he first thought, joining the Marines wasn't too bad. 

He made above average pay, his savings now triple that of anything he stole as a kid.

He didn't have to worry about keeping a roof over his head seeing as one was provided for him.

He didn't have to worry about going out hunting either, he was allowed to eat as much as he wanted from the cafeteria.

Though he did miss the thrills of going on a hunt… and he missed being able to sail across the sea, the designation of his own choosing. 

He managed to sail as a pirate for a grand total of two weeks before Gramps found him. Now it's going on four years he's been working with the Marines.

He hasn't been in the Marines for that long, training with Gramps took about two and a half years before Gramps was satisfied. It was just long enough to be assigned as one of those in charge of level 6 at Impel Down. Either way, Ace didn't care where they sent him, as long as Gramps held up his end of the deal.

It wasn't the greatest job but it was decent enough. He knows that the only reason why he was assigned here instead of a Marine Base was because of the suspicions behind his bloodline. Gramps may have tried his best to keep their superiors attention away from him, but Ace knew there would always be that underlying assumption that there was a real possibility he was the son of the Pirate King. There was no concrete proof, for which he was glad, but that didn't stop people from believing the rumors that bastard Akainu spread. Sengoku didn't seem to believe Ace when he denied the accusations but at least he'd given him the benefit of the doubt. Regardless he made sure to keep up the role of a model Marine intent on getting the job done.

Since he started down here, he hasn't been in contact with many prisoner's. There were a few no names stuffed together in cells at the front of Level 6 but the isolated cells for the more dangerous of criminals had remained empty for the most part. A couple months ago Ex-Shichibukai Crocodile was brought in and Ace was told to be ready to welcome a new prisoner later in the evening. He was curious about who they could be bringing in, it might be a prisoner from one of the other levels. It wasn't unheard of for them to switch what levels prisoners were on but usually Level 6 wasn't a level that was a second choice for any of the prisoners. If they were sent to Level 6 then that was where they were from the start. Out of all the prisoners he's had to deal with, Crocodile was the only one who seemed capable of holding a conversation. The others on his level usually spat curses his way and on a few occasions threw their empty plates at his head.

Ace had a feeling if he hadn't eaten the Mera Mera no Mi then he'd have a record of concussions under his belt.

Crocodile had been a strange but not unwelcome addition to his daily activities. At least with him here Ace now had something to do with his time. Of course, Crocodile didn't seem to care much about Ace trying to strike up a conversation with him but as time wore on the man's resolve wavered. Since then, nearly every night Ace was able to get stories about the other seas and other pirate crews out there from Crocodile. Though the man was reluctant to give away any details, but it was fine. Ace was pretty sure it was because Crocodile suspected him of trying to find out information to report back to the higher ups.

Sighing, Ace took note of the time and left to go clear out a cell in the deeper part of his level. He spared a quick glance around to make sure nothing was out of the ordinary, Crocodile stared at him as he walked past but didn't seem to want to initiate a conversation. That was fine by him, he was still a bit pissed to learn about what happened during the fight between Crocodile and Luffy.

Him snapping and threatening Crocodile for laying a hand on his little brother definitely messed up the dynamic they had going between them.

The cell he chose for the new prisoner was a modestly sized one, on the opposite side of Crocodile's cell, and three down. 

He didn't want to keep Crocodile isolated or have the new prisoner too far away, but Ace didn't want to deal with any issues that would arise if Crocodile decided to annoy the newby had their cells been close to one another. Cleaning out the cell involved thoroughly removing all the dust and cobwebs that have gathered. Ace did the same when Crocodile arrived, though the Ex-Shichibukais' arrival had been one he wasn't made aware of, so he had to temporarily keep Crocodile in one of the other cells closer to the other prisoners while he cleaned up.

One the cell was cleaned, Ace walked down to the other cells, ignoring the prisoner's jaunts and jeers as he went. He climbed underneath the bed of an empty cell and stood, carrying it on his back to the newly cleaned cell. For some reason the cell's meant for isolation on his level were void of any type of bedding. Once everything was set up, Ace waved at Crocodile, smirking at the man's glare, as he made his way back to his office. cleaning and setting things on didn't take nearly as long as he thought it would. He still had about six hours to spare before the new prisoner was set to arrive. All his other duties had been taken care of already, and he wasn't needed elsewhere.

Now all he had to do was wait…. In the meantime, he could take a little nap.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no watched one piece in years, simply because I haven't found the time to start watching again, but I've been rereading the manga! I apologize ahead of time if any of these characters come off as OOC though, it is to be expected since this is a canon divergence.


End file.
